


Benrey is good with kids, actually.

by melancholy_space_alien



Category: Half-Life, Half-Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: Fluff, Gen, benrey is a good uncle, half life fans im sorry for tagging gordon, i think i proofread this once but like barely PDJDK, joshua knows about the sweet voice, literally just benrey being good with kids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28447041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melancholy_space_alien/pseuds/melancholy_space_alien
Summary: Gordon doesn’t trust Benrey, obviously. So when they start to show back up outside of Black Mesa and inserting themself in the science teams’s lives again, Gordon’s understandably concerned. He’s even more concerned when the alien starts to invite themself over and into his apartment unannounced, with no regard if it’s Gordon’s week with Joshua or not.He can honestly say he didn’t expect Benrey to be so well behaved to his son.
Relationships: Benrey & Gordon Freeman
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	Benrey is good with kids, actually.

**Author's Note:**

> Have this because I couldn’t stop thinking about that content where Benrey is mean to and or hurts Joshua and I just! No!!!!!! Benrey is nice to kids actually. Benrey’s antagonism is only for adults who are old enough to take it, I know this because I’m swag and right about everything.
> 
> Also, background context that isn’t necessary for the fic but if you want it here you go:  
> -This is not a frenrey fic! Just gen shit.  
> -Joshua is like 5  
> -The people who write “Benrey as not knowing how to react around human kids bc he hasn’t seen them before” are so valid and ily, I just wanted Benrey to be a good uncle to Joshie.  
> -Benrey uses he/they pronouns but will mostly be referred to as they!  
> -Benrey and Gordon were childhood friends, Gordon didn’t recognize him until after black mesa bc transition goals.  
> -They’re both trans Gordon’s just stupid.  
> -You can tell this was supposed to be longer i just got so tired lol. I will most likely make a chapter 2

“Guess I gotta take a hammer and fix the baby,” Gordon heard Benrey’s voice from the living room say, and like that he was up and out of his room in a flash.

He had no clue how long Benrey had been in his apartment, or how he kept getting in, but he had to push those thoughts down to focus on stopping whatever Benrey was going to do that included both a “hammer” and his “baby”.

Gordon almost lost balance from the speed of sprinting down a hardwood floor hallway into a still hardwood open room in socks. He managed to catch himself, but the two people currently in the living room had still seen him stumble.

The sight before him was not what Gordon expected. Benrey was kneeling in front of the couch with a plastic toy hammer in hand, gently bopping it against Josh’s knee.  
Josh was sitting on the couch, presumably unharmed, and let out a tearful chuckle at his fathers fumble and the playful taps from Benrey. But something was still wrong.  
Josh was sniffling? no, Josh was crying.

“Yo, Joshie look your big father came to visit you in Cool Benrey’s Big Hospital (For Cowboys.) right on time. Do we let him in or make him stay outside in clumsy boy jail?” Benrey said, clearly playing with Josh? Was this a bit to cover up something or-.

“Nooo, Let daddy in!!” Joshua chuckled and lightly shoved Benrey’s shoulder. “It’s cold o, outside!” He said between sniffles.

Benrey turned to face Gordon again “Son vouched for you bro, you can come in here now.” He motioned for Gordon to sit down next to Joshua.

He sat down and started rubbing Josh’s back.

“Hey buddy, What’s wrong? What’s got the greatest cowboy in New Mexico tearing up?” He asked his boy, trying to sound gentle and reassuring incase something was really wrong. He shot a look at Benrey.

“Kid fell while playing, went too fast and slip landed on his little fuckin, knee. Needed the best doctor ever to fix him right up.” Benrey answered nonchalantly. “Slipped like some other little clumsy boy I know. Except way cooler.” Benrey teased, earning another set of giggles from Joshua.

“You said Daddy’s lame!!” Joshua added then laughed. He seemed to have either stopped crying, or has calmed down enough to where he was barely tearing up anymore. His cheeks were still wet with tears though, and the sight broke Gordon’s heart.

“Yeah yeah, I’ll take it. Obviously no one could be as cool as the great Joshua!” He ruffled his sons hair. Benrey leaned back into a sit and smiled with their arms on their knees, letting Gordon talk for once. “But also, you ok, Josh? Do you need an ice pack for your knee?”

He wasn’t sure which knee actually took the impact, he couldn’t see a rash due to Joshes pajama’s. He assumed, or at least hoped, it wasn’t the one Benrey was tapping with the plastic toy. Josh shook his head, and looked at Benrey expectantly.

“Do the circles!!” Josh started lightly flapping his arms. “The pretty ones!!” He added.

Wait, circles? Did he mean the sweet voice? “Wait wait wait, Josh how do you know about the, ‘pretty circles?’” He hadn’t seen or heard Benrey use the black mesa sweet voice while at his apartment before. Had they been in the apartment when Gordon was out, or asleep? What could he have- 

Benrey cut him off with a shrug “I came over when Tommy was here for the weekend bro, its cool.” then smiled. Then addressed Joshua. “And hell yeah little dude, I got you. Watch this.” and started singing.

Light blue orbs started flowing out of Benrey’s mouth in that oh so familiar tone. Content, Joshua leaned back against the couch and rested against his dad’s side. Gordon reached around Josh’s small shoulders and put his arm around him gently, Joshua seemed to be calming down enough to not only fully stop crying, but starting to nod off to sleep, too.

-

After carrying the now sleeping Joshua to bed and tucking him in for the night, Gordon closed his son’s door and looked down the hall to the living room, where Benrey was currently sitting upside down on the couch.

He knew they needed to talk about this.

**Author's Note:**

> I dont know why I started this off with a final pam reference, It just felt right.


End file.
